Oracle Files: Dmitri Pushkin 1
Characters * Tora Olafsdotter * Dmitri Pushkin * Beatriz da Costa Location * The Watchtower, Earth's Orbit * May 27th 2010, 0329 Local Time VOX Archive * Dmitri Pushkin: door opens, footsteps Privet... * Tora Olafsdotter: Oh... Dmitri! Good morning! * Beatrice da Costa: scoff You're here early... I wish I would get relieved from monitor duty this early. * Dmitri Pushkin: chuckle I could not sleep. I still find it difficult to sleep when away from my wife and children. * Tora Olafsdotter: That is so sweet. You are a good man, Dmitri. * Dmitri Pushkin: Thank you, Tora. You're sweet to say such... I'll just be in the corner over here familiarizing myself with the daily reports for a few minutes. * Tora Olafsdotter: beep, giggle This is fine. Please... Make yourself comfortable. * Beatrice da Costa: whisper Should we ask him? * Tora Olafsdotter: whisper Ask him? Now? * Beatrice da Costa: scoff whisper Why not? * Tora Olafsdotter: whisper Because... I am nervous. * Beatrice da Costa: scoff whisper Don't be! Come on! He'd be perfect to join us-'' * '''Dmitri Pushkin:' sigh, footsteps Okay, damy, let me stop you two there. I am flattered. really, I am... chuckle But I must decline. I am a happily married man. * Beatrice da Costa: scoff We know... Weren't we just talking about that? * Tora Olafsdotter: Yes... We were... Now I am confused. * Beatrice da Costa: Wait, what did you think we were talking about? * Dmitri Pushkin: Uh... Well... chuckle Maybe I jumped to conclu- * Beatrice da Costa: gasp He thought we wanted to sleep with him! * Tora Olafsdotter: gasp No... Wait, together? Like... at the same time? How would that work? * Beatrice da Costa: under-breath Well... * Dmitri Pushkin: chuckle I'm sorry, I thought you two were... you know? * Tora/Beatrice: in-unison: What? What? * Dmitri Pushkin: chuckle You know... * Tora/Beatrice: in-unison: Women? Brazilian? * Dmitri Pushkin: sigh What is the word? Lesbijanka? * in-unison: Tora Olafsdotter: Oh no! Beatriz da Costa: I wish... Tora Olafsdotter: What? Beatriz da Costa: Huh? Tora Olafsdotter: Nevermind. Beatriz da Costa: Forget it. * Dmitri Pushkin: Uh... Wait, so now that I'm blushing the same shade as my armor, what were you going to ask me? * Beatrice da Costa: We were wondering if you'd like to be part of ours Global Guardians club. * Dmitri Pushkin: Uh, yes... Ted was telling me about this. Uh... if you'll still have me. I'd love to take part in your club. * Tora Olafsdotter: Joy! We would love to have you... as a member of the club. giggle And only as a member of the club. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Dmitri Pushkin. * Beatriz saying she's Brazilian is a nod to a joke from the Justice League Unlimited animated series. * In the comics Global Guardians are a superhero team. * "Pivet" means hello, "damy" means ladies, and "Lesbijanka" means lesbian in Russian. Links and References * Oracle Files: Dmitri Pushkin 1/2 Category:Oracle Files Category:Tora Olafsdotter/Appearances Category:Dmitri Pushkin/Appearances Category:Beatriz da Costa/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Watchtower/Appearances